Gemini
by Harpy Lady
Summary: After the death of Betsy, Brian's depressed, Meggan tries to comfort him (Meg's POV) This my first go easy!


Gemini by the Harpy Lady  
  
  
I don't own X-Men so don't sue. All characters are property and owned by Marvel.   
  
This is my first fic, and I'm a pretty bad writer. I only wish I write as well as I draw and recite   
historical facts. Oh well just get on with it.. ?  
  
  
  
I watch him as he sits by the fireplace in the library. I can feel his anguish from across the room.   
We have been continuing to remain in Braddock Manor ever since the funeral of his sister, which was last   
week. I have been seeing this site for days. The depressed man sitting in the oversized recliner is my   
husband, Brian Braddock, also known as the king of Otherworld has not uttered a single word ever since   
the funerary service. He's paralyzed with grief and torn by guilt for not being there for his sister. Her name   
was Elisabeth (preferred Betsy) Braddock, also known as Psylocke and the second Captian Britain. She   
died heroically trying to rescue her friends, not teammates. If it wasn't for Betsy's courtesy to me when I   
was a displeasing site and for her introducing me to her brother, I would not be married to Brian today.   
I tell him little things like this to try and comfort him; unfortunately it doesn't work. I don't know   
the right words to say because I have never lost a fraternal twin before, but she was like a sister to me. I   
walk towards him, I think right now would be a good time to try and cheer him up. He looks up at with me   
with his blood-shot and swollen eyes, he's lost some weight because he hasn't eaten and he started drinking   
again. His melancholy and dispirited soul makes me want to weep along with him right now. I decided to   
clear the air. "Do you want anything?" I ask as I look at his at his empty wineglass. He just shakes his head.   
I just reply with a simple, "Alright." My eyes began to wander again and I noticed in his left hand there was   
there was a peculiar gold-chained necklace glistening between his fingers. My curiosity deepens as I stare   
at the sheer elegance of the piece and I ask, "Brian, might I ask what that is in your hand?" His morose   
gaze shifted to the left as he handed the necklace to me.  
"It was a gift I was going to give Betsy on our birthday but it will never happen. While he speaks I look at   
it more it detail. The chain is worn and scratched, surely no woman would want a damaged gift, right? I   
then look at the small charm on it. It had two gold butterflies perched on what appeared on a jasmine   
flower. "It's remarkable," I remark. "Where did you get it?" I all of a sudden feel as if I'm asking to many   
questions but anything to get him talking. He clears his throat and speaks, "More like a matter of when." I   
sit down on the lavish Asian rug next to him while he continued, "After she lost her telethepy, she felt we   
no longer could have our psychic bond anymore, so I purchased this to show her we are still twins no   
matter where we are. And that I love her. She left it the last time she visited." He stops a moment because   
he begins to whimper again. I walk over and put my arm around him and I also begin to sob with him. I   
know my appearance will change, but my face and soul haven't been the same since I heard Elisabeth died.   
I find myself not caring though.  
"We were like Phoebus and Diana," he whispers, "I miss her so much." I stroke his back trying to   
ease the pain. "I know, but Betsy was nothing of a virgin," I comment. He raises his head and smiles, "You   
might be right about that. Hmm.maybe, the Gemini twins?" I look at him and softly say, "Yes, dear, the   
Gemini." I stare at the trinket attached to the necklace. The charm had two butterflies on it but they weren't   
two but one and will always remain one. "What am I going to do with it now?" he asks. I cup his face in   
my hands and answer by saying, "Your still going to give it back to her."   
  
Later that evening we left to go visit her memorial, I don't calling it a grave, Betsy doesn't deserve   
that. Brian is holding the necklace as he kneels down and places it front of the plaque. "I'm sorry I didn't   
return this to you sooner, but with all that happened, how could I," he says dryly. He looks up at me and   
continues, "You know I love you and Meggan loves you as well because, no matter where we are, because   
were still and always be the Gemini." 


End file.
